Come Back to Me
by numberf1ve
Summary: Harley Quinn gave up her life as a villain when she fell for the Batgirl, leaving her criminal ways behind her. Every so often, though, her past (and the Joker) come back to haunt her...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Batman related.**

* * *

Barbara Gordon turned over in her sleep, right hand roaming across the sheets, searching for her lover. Feeling nothing but the cool fabric of their sheets where a soft, warm body normally was found, her eyes fluttered open slowly. The girl inclined her head toward the closed bathroom door, "Harl?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes, "You ok?" She waited a few seconds but received nothing more in answer than a small muttering coming from behind the door...no, it actually sounded a lot more like crying.

The redhead climbed out of bed and padded quickly across the room, anxiously tugging at the hem of her tank top, though it still did not even reach the waistband of her shorts. She approached the bathroom, listening intently. The girl beyond the door seemed to be arguing with herself and sobbing.

A quick glance at the clock told the redhead it was just after 2 in the morning. Her throat tightened. Not again. She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door, "Harley? Baby, are you ok?" she asked sweetly.

The girl in the bathroom grew quiet, the silence prompting Barbara to repeat her question. A bitter chuckle preceded Harley's reply, "Yes...no...maybe...probably not." The voice was fragile and it hurt her girlfriend's heart to hear the usually exuberant woman sound so very...small. She turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

Harleen Quinzel sat on the bathroom's cold, tile floor; her back against the tub. She was rocking slightly, arms holding her knees in tight to her chest. A battered makeup box lay open on the floor in front of her, its contents strewn across the tiles. Batgirl sighed. Harley had not applied the makeup from her days as a villain since before the Joker's death. She slid down the wall closest to her girlfriend and reached out, taking a makeup-smeared hand in her own. The blonde continued to sob and mumble to herself.

After several minutes, Harley finally spoke, "What do you think he would think about this, me, us?" she asked, her voice raspy from crying and barely above a whisper.

"Who?" Barbara inquired, though she hardly needed to ask.

"My puddin'!" Harley exclaimed angrily, "Mistah J." Batgirl started to respond but the blonde continued, "I mean, I live with Batgirl! My nemesis! I live with her. Eat with her. Laugh with her. Sleep with her. I _**sleep**_ with her." She trailed off before adding, "I'm in love with her." A new wave of tears began falling, making the white, cream makeup run lazily down her face, "What would he think of me? My Mistah J?"

Batgirl's jaw was clenched tight, but her heart skipped a beat. It was not rare that the blonde expressed her feelings for her out loud but the superhero never got tired of hearing that she was loved. The feeling was certainly mutual. Still, Harley's lingering soft spot for the notorious villain stung.

The Joker was dead.

He had been so for the better part of two years now, but every so often, Harley's past would come back to haunt her, them. Barbara hated those times. She hated that, even now, the odious man still held sway over her Harley. She hated the Joker for what he had done to Harleen. Though, if she were completely honest with herself, she had to admit that without his vile influence, she likely would never have met the petite blonde whom she had come to love so dearly.

Barbara wanted to say just what was on her mind. She wanted this to be the last time they had to have this conversation; the last time they ever even mentioned the Joker. She wanted to take Harley by the shoulders and shake her: 'Mister J?!' The Joker? That horrible, evil man who took a brilliant psychiatrist and twisted her into a glorified sidekick? Then molded her into one of Gotham's most unpredictable villains? The man who had responded to her unflinching love and adoration with vicious abuse and torture? The asshole who had thrown Harley under the bus, both figuratively and literally, more times than dared be considered? The one for whom the blonde had committed unspeakable crimes of her own? The man who ruined her...destroyed the woman she once was? And all of that does not even begin to touch on the horrors The Joker visited upon his victims...

She wanted to say all of that and more, but as she looked over the woman seated beside her, all the anger somehow melted away, leaving behind only her love for Harley and a desire to protect her from getting hurt anymore or ever again. Harley Quinn, the right hand of the Joker - villain extraordinaire, criminal genius and enemy of justice, was gone. Only Harleen remained, kind, energetic, and brilliant, but changed - broken. Maybe it was justice for her many crimes.

Even so, and despite her best efforts, Batgirl loved the woman. She would do anything for the blonde. Barbara gave her lover's hand a gentle squeeze, prompting blue eyes to lift and meet her own green orbs. Harley looked up at her, a pained, far away look in her eyes. Batgirl smiled lovingly, "I think he would think it was a great joke."

Harley sniffled loudly, wiping her nose with her arm. She smiled too, slowly coming back to herself. "It _**is**_ pretty funny when you think about it," she asserted, her gaze settling on their linked hands.

Batgirl reached up and grabbed a damp washcloth from the edge of the sink. She pulled Harley close to her, "Yeah, yeah...a superhero in love with a villain...it's an absolute laugh riot," she mumbled.

Harley grinned, " _Former_ villain," she corrected, "You really do love me, don't you?"

The redhead shushed her dramatically, "Keep it down, will ya? Don't want that getting around. I have my reputation to think about you know." Batgirl winked, flashing the blonde a winning smile. Harley laughed. That made it all worth it, just hearing her laugh again. Barbara Gordon, the Batgirl, caressed her girlfriend's face for a moment, then began carefully wiping away the remnants of Harley's unpleasantly nostalgic makeup job, "Come here, you nerd. Let's get you cleaned up and go back to bed."

* * *

 ** _So, this is a bit of a departure for me I suppose. The idea just popped into my head after I happened across a piece of fanart this evening. I am not altogether satisfied with the way it came out and may have to rework it at some point._**

 ** _As always: Suggestions, Questions, Comments, and even Rude Remarks are welcomed and encourage._**

 ** _Reviews are welcomed, encouraged, and GREATLY appreciated._**

 ** _Til next time..._**


End file.
